A sorte que não era minha
by Himuka
Summary: A dor da perda de Cedrico me fizera ficar totalmente perdida, sem rumo... e me fizera cometer erros, também.


Estes personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e não a mim, você sabe! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A sorte que não era minha<strong>

Eu... não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Haviam lágrimas demais em meus olhos, minha visão estava totalmente embaçada e eu não via para onde estava indo. Só sei que corria descontroladamente pelos corredores, tentando sumir, fugir do mundo. Eu queria um tempo pra mim e para esfriar a cabeça. Mas eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Bem que eu poderia esbarrar em alguém que quisesse me consolar ou algo do tipo. E esse alguém podia ser Harry. Eu ainda estava confusa, sim, eu confesso, mas Cedrico não estava mais ali e eu precisava de alguém. Harry fora quem sobrou, certo? Então eu não deveria ter mais duvidas. Era ele. E por eu estar carente, descontrolada e precisar de um colo no momento, eu queria muito encontra-lo e ouvi-lo dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

Mas eu não esbarrava em ninguém. Tinha certeza que todos estavam se desviando de mim ao me verem correndo, pois a cada corredor que eu virava, sem enxergar nada como eu estava, não esbarrar em alguma pessoa era algo muito improvável. Eu não corria tão rápido assim também, claro. Mas eu queria que as pessoas sentissem dó de mim. Queria que Harry me visse e viesse me consolar, me abraçar.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo percorrendo a escola, até que desisti. Resolvi ir ao encontro dele, afinal, não via sinal dele em lugar algum.

Encontrei Rony e Hermione abraçados a um canto, com os semblantes tristes também. Resolvi não perguntar por Harry, e fui direto à sala comunal da Grifinória. Por sorte havia um da casa adentrando a sala quando cheguei, e pedi para que chamasse Harry para mim.

Ele veio, com aqueles olhos verdes encantadores também cheios de lágrimas, o cabelo sempre bagunçado e parou diante de mim. Novamente, eu não sabia o que fazer.

- E-eu... – gaguejei, procurando alguma resposta plausível para que eu fosse falar com ele. Como não encontrei nada para dizer, eu o beijei.

Harry fora terno e doce comigo, me acalmou de meu desespero e tristeza. Ele me envolveu em seus braços e respondeu ao beijo. Movia seus lábios lentamente sobre os meus, de forma carinhosa. Porém, aquele beijo não fora apaixonado. Parecia mais como um pedido de desculpas da parte dele, pelo que havia acontecido com Cedrico.

A verdade era que eu só queria vê-lo, abraça-lo, beija-lo e chama-lo de meu, por não ter mais Cedrico. E eu sabia que isso era só egoísmo meu, que era coisa de momento. Eu sabia que isso ia passar assim que nos separássemos. Sabia que ele não me amava da forma como Cedrico me amara um dia, e só não queria admitir que também não o amava como havia amado o meu Cedrico.

Harry se separou de mim.

Ainda me envolvendo em seus braços e me reconfortando, ele me encarou profundamente com um olhar de pena e culpa.

- Cho, eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Eu peço desculpas por Cedrico, eu realmente sinto muito... mas isso não é certo. Você sabe... o que você sente e tudo... e eu, nós, você... sabe, não é assim... eu não sou o que você está achando que sou. – ele não conseguiu colocar em palavras tudo o que ele queria dizer a mim, eu percebi. Mas eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Era algo como 'quero te consolar e te ajudar a superar tudo isso. Mas eu não te amo como você quer, e muito menos você me ama assim. Está tudo escondido aí, só que você não quer ver nem admitir. Mil desculpas por não ser o que você queria que eu fosse'.

Eu sorri.

- Não diga mais nada. Eu entendo. – enxuguei uma lagrima que teimou em escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas ainda sorria. – Obrigada, Harry.

Abracei-o ternamente antes de sair. Eu realmente não queria admitir que tinha perdido Cedrico. E para sempre. Nem que Harry jamais poderia ser um Cedrico para mim.

Ele fora um amigo perfeito, mas eu não podia continuar escondendo meus sentimentos de mim mesma, nem priva-lo de ser feliz e fazer outra pessoa feliz. E essa pessoa a quem Harry escolhesse tinha mesmo muita sorte.

Passei por Gina antes de chegar à sala comunal da Corvinal. Ela corria com seus cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes e lindos, enquanto eu tentava esconder o rosto por vergonha do que eu tinha acabado de fazer, já que aquilo fora meio contra ela. Gina tinha mesmo muita sorte.


End file.
